Siap dihibur
by nta-unintended
Summary: Salah satu kenangan kecil dalam pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Warning inside, don't like don't read!


"**Siap Dihibur"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Masashi**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, pendek karena drabble, OOC maybe, AU,**

**Don't like don't read!**

Kangen.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang. Pekerjaannya sebagai tenaga medis dan Sasuke-suaminya- yang baru mengembangkan karir di dunia properti ternyata menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu. Minggu yang padat dan menguras tenaga. Mereka sebagai pasangan yang baru dua bulan menikah, kehilangan waktu berdua sangatlah disayangkan.

Jum'at malam ini ada yang berbeda, Sasuke secara tak terduga ada di pelataran rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja untuk menjemputnya. Sewaktu Sakura melihat Sasuke yang dengan santai bersandar pada mobilnya, Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah cerianya.

"Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura, dia terkejut tapi segera menghampiri suaminya dengan langkah cepat.

"Hn," respon Sasuke seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Sakura tersenyum manis seraya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada riang.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?" tanya Sasuke saat menghidupkan mesin mobil, Sakura yang telah selesai memasang _seat belt_-nya tampak serius menimbang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat penyewaan video lalu menonton film sepuasnya di rumah?" Sasuke menaikkan alis matanya, heran tapi kemudian dia mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

"Aku sedang ingin dihibur, kita menyewa film komedi saja." Sakura cukup kaget ketika pernyataan itu terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Menonton film komedi? Yang benar saja! Memangnya Sasuke bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut sampai keluar air mata? Rasanya tidak mungkin! Tapi mengingat minggu ini Sasuke sudah bekerja terlalu keras, Sakura paham. Tidak salah kan meregangkan urat syaraf yang tegang?

..

..

Ketika berada di dalam tempat penyewaan video, Sasuke dan Sakura mulai mencari film yang tepat yang akan membuat mereka tertawa. Karena perhatian mereka terpusat pada berbagai pilihan video di rak, tanpa sadar mereka menjadi terpisah.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Sakura mendekat dan meraih lengan Sasuke, seakan-akan dia sedang ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, dia cukup kaget mendapati wajah Sakura yang tampak pucat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura?"

Dengan suara gemetar Sakura menjawab tidak tapi keadaannya sangat tidak baik. Wajah Sakura seperti ketakutan sekaligus memerah.

'Apa Sakura sakit? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?'_ inner_ Sasuke mulai menebak yang tidak-tidak.

Sasuke yang terlanjur panik meraih tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pulang, melupakan tujuan awal.

Perjalanan pulang Sakura hanya duduk diam sambil meremas roknya, bibirnya terkatup rapat seolah menahan sesuatu.

..

..

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke langsung ke dapur dan mengambilkan minuman dingin dari dalam lemari es untuk Sakura. Keadaan Sakura sudah mulai tenang hanya terlihat masih syok.

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka suara.

Di akhir cerita tadinya Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Sasuke yang terkenal cool dan jaim tertawa lepas sambil memegang perutnya, Sakura yang terlanjur malu hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah suaminya.

..

..

Ternyata ketika mereka terpisah di tempat penyewaan video, Sakura tidak sengaja berdiri di samping orang lain..yang mengenakan warna celana dan sepatu yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tanpa menoleh dan memastikan bahwa itu suaminya, dengan santai Sakura menyandarkan tubuh padanya, dan dengan suara merayu yang seperti dibuat-buat Sakura bertanya pada orang asing itu.

"**Jadi...kau sedang ingin dihibur ya?**"

Orang asing yang terkejut itu menoleh pada Sakura dengan wajah bingung terheran-heran dengan tawaran perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya. Sakura mendongak dan mendapati wajah asing bukan Sasuke. Menyadari kesalahannya Sakura segera meminta maaf dan lari sambil mencari keberadaan suaminya.

..

..

Mereka memang batal menonton malam itu, tapi bagi Sasuke film komedi mana pun tidak selucu dengan apa yang terjadi ketika mereka memilihnya. Sasuke masih suka menggoda Sakura dengan wajah _stoic_nya, mengingatkan kembali saat Sakura mencoba merayu orang asing. Tapi, Sasuke belum menyetujui usulan Sakura untuk menulis namanya di bagian depan sepatu agar Sakura dapat memastikan dia berbicara padanya jika mereka berada di tempat itu lagi.

Kenangan kecil, tapi berkesan di sepanjang perjalanan pernikahan mereka.

**FIN**

Disclaimer : Chicken Soup for the romantic soul milik Jack Canfield, Mark V.H., Mark n Chrissy Donnely, Barbara De Angelia, Ph. D.

"Siap dihibur" milik Dennis Rach.

Oke saya tahu ini pendek, namanya juga drabble. Ini adalah pemanasan sebelum saya menulis fic dengan pair SasuSaku. Jadi mind to review? Flame allowed asalkan bukan masalah pairing.


End file.
